jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrica (film)
:Jem (film) redirects here. Jerrica Benton, known to the rest of the world as the media superstar phenomenon known as Jem, is a character and the main protagonist in the 2015 musical, fantasy, adventure film, Jem and the Holograms, directed by Jon M. Chu. She is loosely based on the character of the same name and her alter ego from the original '80s animated series, Jem. __TOC__ Plot Jerrica Benton is a musically-talented but very insecure teenage girl still coping with the loss of her father at an early age. After his passing, she, along with her little sister, Kimber, went to live with their aunt, where both girls were introduced to their two new foster sisters, Aja and Shana. Together, the five of them quickly became one big loving family, each one developing a unique talent as they grew up. Jerrica is a talented singer, musician and songwriter but likes to keep all of this to herself. Kimber, on the other hand, is very enthusiastic, ever dreaming on becoming a pop star someday and always ready with a big smile to encourage her older sister in overcoming her fears and convince her to let the world know how important she really is. .]] One day, Kimber asks Jerrica to help her in shooting a homemade music video with the rest of her sisters, to which she reluctantly accepts. For this purpose, the four girls disguise themselves as glam pop stars and sing a song in the garage while her aunt tenderly watches from inside the house. Moments later, a package arrives to the house containing an eviction warning, which Jerrica receives. She confronts her aunt, realizing that if they lose the house, the four girls could end up being separated. That night and deeply saddened by the news, Jerrica feels the need to share her feelings with somebody, so she tries to record a song using her sister's camera. After a few attempts and not feeling comfortable with opening herself just as she is, she decides to wear the same disguise she used earlier. This gives her enough confidence to continue and presents herself to the camera as "Jem", a pet name her father used to call her when she was little. After getting her camera back and finding the video in it, Kimber decides to upload it on YouTube and other media networks. The video becomes viral almost instantly and by the next day the girls learn that Starlight Enterprises' CEO, Erica Raymond, is offering this "Jem", whoever she is, a music contract. Not wanting to open herself to the rest of the world all of the sudden but realizing that the money involved would help her save the house, Jerrica contacts Erica and, after a brief negotiation, she accepts. The next day, the girls are taken to Starlight's facilities in Los Angeles, Jerrica's and Kimber's hometown. There, Jerrica is introduced to Rio, a college intern in charge of their security and also Erica's son; the spark between both ignites almost instantly. After a hard day's work, they are taken to their new house, a luxurious residence that goes by the name of Starlight Mansion. That night, as they are sleeping, Synergy, a little robot made by Jerrica's father prior to his death, suddenly activates itself and sends the band on a scavenger hunt throughout all of California to find the missing parts needed to make it complete, a journey where Jerrica will learn who she really is and value the things in life that really matter. .]] Throughout this adventure, however, Jerrica learns that her aunt has lost the appeal to keep the house and that she only has a few days left before she has to move. Desperate, Jerrica asks Erica for an advancement, to which Erica gladly accepts... with the condition of signing a long-term solo contract with Starlight. Not wanting to abandon her sisters, Jerrica tries to argue back only to be informed by Erica that Starlight owns the "Jem" name, imagery and everything related to it and that she can replace her anytime she wants. Defeated, Jerrica then accepts to sign the contract much to her dismay. When her sisters learn of what they think is a betrayal, they coldly ditch Jerrica and leave. The rockstar known as Jem becomes incredibly popular worldwide the next few days, although Jerrica suffers inside for having done what she thought was best for everyone. Eventually, the girls come to terms and reunite once again. After realizing that the last of Synergy's pieces are the earrings her father gave Jerrica before his passing and which are now in Erica's possession, they, along with Rio, devise a plan to break into Starlight and get them back. They succeed in doing this which allows Jerrica to see her father's final goodbye message and Rio also finds his father's will inside the safe where the earrings were stored. On her next concert, Jem formally introduces her sisters as her band. Erica arrives and tries to stop them but Rio takes control of the situation, revealing that his father's will allows him to take over Starlight as soon as he feels he's ready; he then has his mother taken out of the building by Zipper and the show goes on. After performing, Jerrica and Rio kiss and she ends her podcast with a big smile. Gallery Jerrica (film) - 02.png Jerrica (film) - 03.png|Young Jerrica. Emmett Benton (film) - 05.png|An old homemade video with Emmett, Jerrica, and Kimber. Emmett Benton (film) - 04.png Jerrica (film) - 04.png Jerrica (film) - 06.png Jerrica (film) - 26.png Jerrica (film) - 07.png|Jerrica learns they could lose the house. Jerrica (film) - 08.png Jerrica (film) - 09.png|Jerrica wears the star-shaped earrings her father gave her before passing away. Jerrica (film) - 12.png Jerrica (film) - 27.png Jerrica (film) - 29.png Jerrica (film) - 30.png Jerrica (film) - 31.png Jerrica (film) - 32.png Jerrica (film) - 33.png Jerrica (film) - 14.png Jerrica (film) - 16.png Jerrica (film) - 17.png Jerrica (film) - 19.png Jerrica (film) - 22.png Jerrica (film) - 23.png Jerrica (film) - 24.png Emmett Benton (film) - 03.png|Emmett teaching Jerrica to make the "sign of the horns". Emmett Benton (film) - 09.png|A young Jerrica arrives just as Emmett finishes saying goodbye. Jerrica (film) - 25.png|At the end, she smiles and ends her podcast. Category:Female characters Category:Film characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:The Holograms